


Last in Line, First to Mind

by ahopper84



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Breaky - Freeform, Breaky Week 2019, Brian is oblivious, First Kiss, Fluff, John is a soft alpha, M/M, mild a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopper84/pseuds/ahopper84
Summary: Brian felt like the last in line, but that was okay.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64
Collections: Breaky Week





	Last in Line, First to Mind

Brian felt like the last in line, but that was okay. Ever since John had joined the band two years ago, he'd gotten on well with everyone, but there was a definite hierarchy. It wasn't surprising, considering John was the only alpha in the previously all-omega band. Sure, Roger and Freddie put up good fronts, but it was obvious enough once they let anyone in, and of course John could tell straight off.

The way he connected with each of them was distinctly different, in interesting ways. Freddie actually took John under his wing in a way, showing him how to be more glam. For his part, John put up with it with amusement, and minimal fuss when Fred went too far. It was clear John looked up to the singer, admiring his confidence and individuality. 

Roger and John were like schoolmates from the start, laughing and pulling pranks, drinking til dawn, debating the merits of rock and roll versus the new disco sound. John would listen to Roger's tales of conquest and claims of prowess, never calling Roger out for the thinly veiled peacocking they so obviously were. His brash lewdness never failed to make John smile, and wonder if Roger wasn't all talk.

Brian knew this because John told him so. Brian was the 'sensible' one, the one best at helping people sort themselves out. Not that John ever asked him for advice, but he confided in him. For that, Brian was grateful. He liked knowing he could be the one John opened up to. It made him feel better about being the last one John would be interested in.

Of course Brian was interested in John; they all were. They'd discussed it early on, once it was clear the bassist was there to stay. The three of them agreed that no one would go out of their way to court the alpha, but that if things did progress naturally with one of them, the other two wouldn't have any hard feelings. Odds were good John might choose one of them, but band and brotherhood came first.

So far, John hadn't shown any particular romantic leanings towards any of them. He had connections with all three, but theirs were bonds of deepest friendship. Still, if he were to choose one of them, Brian was confident it'd probably be Roger first, with Fred a close second. John seemed to hint as much, in his late-night talks with the guitarist. He would wax poetic about Freddie's voice and style, or Roger's talent and charm, both onstage and off.

When they weren't discussing their bandmates, Brian and John could talk for hours over anything science-y, be it the new amplifier John was tinkering with, or the latest astrophysics journal Brian was reading. Sometimes Brian would be the one opening up, sharing his deepest thoughts with his youngest friend; thoughts of insufficiency and self-doubt, which John would somehow ease without dismissing. John confessed to his own insecurities, without sounding like he was trying to out-do Brian. He lived for those conversations, and tried to commit every word to memory, holding them like a precious treasure.

"Bri, you in? I've brought lunch," John called as he walked into the flat. Brian looked up from his textbook. 

"In the living room," he replied. "I thought you were running errands? Not that I mind of course," Brian added quickly, looking down.

"Finished already." John shrugged and set down the bag of takeaway. "And I know you forget to eat when you're studying. It's from that new vegetarian restaurant you mentioned. I'll fetch us plates and put the kettle on."

Brian stared after him for a moment, frozen in surprise. He'd mentioned the restaurant in passing, once, weeks ago. But then John's memory was quite good; or perhaps he'd simply walked by it and been reminded. As he peeked into the containers, he was met with some of his favorite dishes.

"Here we are," John said as he set down a couple plates and forks. "Didn't know what you're in the mood for, so I figured I'd get you a variety."

"Thank you." Brian sniffed the air and caught a hint of nervousness from the alpha, but he couldn't fathom why. He served each of them a plate and felt a warmth in his chest when John thanked him. 

"Oh, picked this up for you too." John reached into his back pocket and pulled out an old-looking book. "Saw it in the shop window, thought you might enjoy it.

Brian looked down at the book in his hands: _In Starland with a Three-Inch Telescope_. Brian's eyes widened in shock as his fingers stroked the embossed title. It was an antique, over sixty years old. 

"John, this is… it's too much, you shouldn't have."

"It isn't, and I should have. After all, the first gift is supposed to be something truly special, isn't it?"

Brian's eyes snapped up. _First gift…_ Referring to it as such could only mean one thing. Brian's breath caught in his throat and his hands began to tremble. The air grew thicker with John's unease as the silence stretched on.

"If you don't like it," the bassist began, "or… or if I've somehow misread…"

"John… you want to…"

"To court you? Of course. Honestly I was afraid I'd been too obvious. Though apparently not," he added with a quirk of his lips.

"But… Roger, or Freddie… I thought it'd be one of them. You fancy them."

"Not like I fancy you."

"You're always talking about them," Brian said, looking away. "How much you admire them."

"Brian. Who is it I pour my heart out to? Confide in? Who keeps me calm when the voices in my head tell me I'm not good enough? Not Roger, not Freddie. You." John reached over and laid a hand on Brian's knee.

It took Brian a moment to realize why his vision suddenly went all blurry. 

"Brian May, do I have permission to court you?"

"God yes," Brian sighed, laughing, and it was like flipping a pressure release switch. John smiled at him then, his warmest smile, and Brian's heart leapt. 

John took Brian's hand and lifted it to his face, turning it over and nosing at his wrist. He pressed a kiss to the pulse point that made the omega shiver.

"May I kiss you?"

Brian felt his cheeks heat up. While it was technically customary, not many alphas bothered to ask, especially once the First Gift was given.

"You may." Brian held his breath as John leaned close, their lips brushing for a moment before the alpha kissed him properly. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough for Brian to know it would never be enough.


End file.
